Theodora Stonewall
Theodora "Theo" De Vries is a loyal soldier enlisted in the Stormwind Army. She currently serves as a footman in the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade and holds the rank of Private. A simple woman at heart, she is renowned for her easy-going nature and knowledge of wines and brews. =Description= ---- Tall and hardy with a trimmed physique, Theodora carries the appearance of a woman well-acquainted to the physical demands of work and war. She stands at 5'10" (178 cm) and weighs approximately 133 lbs. (60 kg.) Her build, while powerful, still maintains the subtle curves of her sex, and she looks to be at the peak of health and vitality. Theodora is said to equally represent both her parents in facial structure and features, having the soft oval shape of her mother and the strong, vibrant blue eyes of her father. Her expression is usually one of lazy contentment, prevalent during even the most dire of situations. In terms of upkeep, she maintains her light brown hair in an off-shoulder cut and keeps her overall appearance clean and natural. =History= ---- Theodora was born, along with her twin brother, to Theodore De Vries and his wife, Eustacia, towards the end of the Second War. Her upbringing and family were typical of those within the Kingdom of Stormwind's peasantry. Early Life Her childhood was largely uneventful, its totality existing within the Duchy of Westridge. Her family worked and served as the proprietors of a localized vineyard and brewery where Theodora spent many happy years working the land and learning the art of brewing and wine-making. Growing up, Theodora's greatest familial bond was that which existed between her and her father. He not only served as a loving parent and her namesake but as a devoted mentor. Through his teachings, she developed a love of history and an unshrinking devotion to King, kin, and honor. As a testament to her father's affection and their shared similarities, Theodora was often called "Theo Junior" or simply "Junior" among the members of her family. The Third War With the advent of the Third War, Theodora's father re-enlisted into the Stormwind Army and was among those deployed to the Kingdom of Lordaeron when a call for aid was made against the invading Undead Scourge. The care and maintenance of the vineyard and brewery fell to those of the family that were left behind with Theodora's great-uncle leading overall operations. Eventually defeated, the Stormwind Army was forced to withdraw back to its homeland, where the family learned of Theodore's demise in battle. Though the family would recieve the full honors of his service and heroism, only a short period of mourning was afforded before work was forced to resume. Adolescence In the years following, Theodora suffered the loss of her father with great difficulty. To offset her grief, she took to working the fields with her brother and cousins and devoted most of her free-time towards miscellaneous works of manual labor. In this time, she discovered an aptitude in basic blacksmithing and carpentry, adding to her growing list of skills. While her family was appreciative and in awe of her efforts, Theodora's never-ending cycle of work and isolation caused great concern among its members. For this reason on her seventeenth birthday, Theodora was gifted "Charlie," a bay foal named after the mythical inventor of beer in her great-uncle's favorite drinking song. This small gesture proved paramount toward the acceptance of her father's death and more indirectly, her eventual enlistment. Enlistment Theodora spent the next eight years tending to the winery and brewery with her family. Within that time, the effects of old age began to take their toll on her great-uncle, and the overall handling of the business was passed to Theodora and her brother. Her family enjoyed several years of good harvest, and the De Vries collection of pinot noirs and merlots became coveted within the upper echelons of Stormwind society. What should have brought contentment into Theodora's life only proved to feed a growing pang of discontentment. Passing events within the Kingdom served as reminders of her father, and more importantly, the ideals that he upheld in life. Theodora realized her own sense of patriotic duty and settled affairs to allow her twin brother full proprietorship of the plantation and its holdings. Limiting her possessions to the confines of a single gunnysack, she traveled to Stormwind City and enlisted into the Stormwind Army. =Recent Activity= ---- Upon Theodora's enlistment, she was assigned to the prestigious First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade under the command of Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. However, this initial stint with the regiment was a short one, ending with the completion of basic training. Shortly afterwards, she was transferred to an outside unit and spent the next year training and fighting in various military campaigns. Recently, happenstance has seen Theodora reassigned to her home regiment again. =Personality= ---- (Work in Process) Idiosyncrasies (WIP) Philosophies and Beliefs (WIP) =Relationships= ---- Friends and Acquaintances * '''"Charlie" '''the Horse - Having raised and trained Charlie since he was a foal, Theodore has developed a doting affection for the horse. He was initially a present from her great-uncle, a means to help young Theodora cope with her beloved father's death. Charlie's inclusion into her life helped lead her out of self-imposed isolation and introduced her to a love of equestrian training. She has since trained several horses over the years for various patrons and continues to do so in times of personal leisure. However, her greatest attachment is centralized on her own steed. Barring any service-related limitations, it is said that where Theodora walks, Charlie is only a whistle's distance away. Romances : With most of her life having been spent working on a vineyard with her brother and cousins, Theodora's experience with romance is virtually non-existent. Since enlisting, she's been subjected to several passing attempts made for her affections and has met each one with various degrees of indifference. Truly her father's daughter, Theodora openly places her duty to Stormwind and a sense of personal pride above her own trivial interests. While she hasn't completely dismissed the idea of marriage, she considers such a prospect unlikely. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:The First Regiment Category:Human Category:Warriors